


The Cure

by Kold



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Love, Multi, Poetry, life - Freeform, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more of these for this website, any more will be put on my upcoming fictionpress</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

You know I'd love to see you  
I know the world  
Doesn't love you anymore  
I know I lost it too  
And closed my door  
I'm selfish I need to  
I'm lonely I need you  
Now I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
I guess I'll come back to you

It was my birthday  
I cried because I wanted you  
I don't think I had to  
Look at the things guilt made me do  
I know you feel it too

I get older  
The world gets uglier  
The cage seems smaller  
The only thing that I hunger  
Is a cure for my guilt

It was my birthday  
I cried because I wanted you  
I didn't think I had you  
Look at the things guilt made me do  
I want them to feel it too

They're selfish they don't need you  
They're hurtful they're mean to you  
I want you because I'm scared too  
If I come back to you  
If I come back to you  
Will you give me a cure  
For this guilt

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught the other author's note from the quickly deleted Find You, you would know why I haven't been up to writing anything other than these stupid things. Um if not then just know my summer was bad. Very bad. I'm not good at loss or faith or hope or explaining things. Also I only care about continuing Hit the Blum Deckler at this point, I'm going on break until I'm done with that and maybe delete. You know...kind of want to get into writing music, well poetic song lyrics mostly. Nobody at school liked me until they found out I was a decent writer.
> 
> I'm Katin and Take Care


End file.
